


Mutt

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [31]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 30: Howling“I don’t have a dog.” “Then what is that howling?” “Oh, just my boyfriend.”





	

Jack had a perfectly spotless good neighbor record before Mark moved in.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples, irritated and slightly amused by his boyfriend’s antics. 

“You know,” Jack said, his tail wagging back and forth as he watched Mark play, “I have no problems controlling myself and not waking up our neighbors.” 

Mark growled and pounced again on the toy that Jack tossed at him before answering, “They shouldn’t be sleeping in the day!  Normal people sleep at night.” 

“Mark they’re vampires, of course they sleep during the day.” 

“So?” 

“Mark. Sweetheart.  We sleep during the day most of the time too.” 

“Yeah, but not all the time! And we don’t complain when they’re throwing a midday party!” 

Jack sighed and covered his face with one hand in frustration.  He just knew the woman who smelled like freezing candy that lived with her clan next door would be over to their house and throwing insults any moment now.  

She failed to realize that Jack was actually a werewolf until months after moving in.  He really didn’t understand why, he could smell her and her sickening scent from a mile away.  It make his woozy. 

He chuckled as he remembered her pinched face when she finally figured it out.  “You smell like wet dog,” she hiss before spinning on her too high heel and marching away. 

Jack relaxed his shoulders and continued to watch Mark play before he heard the inevitable ringing of their doorbell. 

“For the love of luna,” Mark murmured, ears flat against his skull and tail between his legs, “no one can ever have any fun with Morticia Addams around.” 

“Don’t ever disrespect Morticia Addams again you brute!” Jack hissed, kicking a toy in Mark’s direction and watching as it smacked his square in the center of his chest. 

Mark lifted his hands in defeat, “Yeah, yeah.  I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrespect the queen.” 

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes before dragging himself out of his seat and toward the door, hoping that the nagging woman would be gone before he arrived. 

She rung the doorbell again. No such luck. 

Forcing a smile on his face, he pulled the door open to greet the Countess. 

“Can you give all of that noise a rest?  Some of us need to look presentable when we wake up.” 

Jack smiled, “Some of us wake up looking good no matter how much sleep we get, but we can keep the noise down if you want.” 

She looked outraged for a moment, but before she could form a reply, Jack’s eyelids closed in exasperation and pain at the howling that was coming from his backyard. 

The woman snapped her gaping maw shut and glared at Jack, “Can you teach your mongrel some manners?” 

Jack sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I don’t have a dog.” 

She huffed, “When what is that howling?” 

Jack gave her a long look, internally screaming at how stupid she was.  What could possibly howl at in the house of a werewolf? “Oh, just my boyfriend.” 

“There are two of you here now?” 

“Yes,” he responded curtly, “Mark moved in a month ago.  Would you like to meet him? I’ll go get him.” 

He turned, but the sound of her voice stopped him, “I don’t want to meet your beat, thank you. Knowing one is enough.  Just keep the noise reasonable for your kind and we will have no more problems.  Please be more considerate of your neighbors.” 

The woman had the audacity to close his own door in his face. 

He listened to her heels click away, back to her house.  Then he turned back toward the back yard, planning the murder of his mutt boyfriend the entire way.


End file.
